Open Window
by PatriachOnAVespa
Summary: Pre-Androids V/B get-together. A tale of lust and passion that gives way to jealousy and obsession. Can Vegeta and Bulma break the vicious cycle before becoming victims of their own addiction?
1. Chapter 1-Vices

Open Window

Summary: Pre-Androids V/B get-together. A tale of lust and passion that gives way to jealousy and obsession. Can Vegeta and Bulma break the vicious cycle before becoming victims of their own addiction?

**A/N: Hi everyone! I thought I would give the old '3 years' plot a bash of my own! Please bear with me for this first chapter, I kinda rushed it through in order to lay the ground work for future chapters which will be much better :) I love hearing from you guys so please review and con crit is always welcome!**

"_Jealousy, that dragon which slays love under the pretence of keeping it alive."  
― __Havelock Ellis_

Chapter 1- Vices

Bulma Briefs was no idiot, even by the smallest margin of possibility, and that was a fact. Being the daughter of the most intelligent man in the world and the heiress to the most profitable corporation on the planet, there was no room for idiocy. There was only room for perfection. Her clothes, her hair, her attitude and her life had to be perfect. Perfection was good for business after all, her father would always tell her. And the one thing Bulma had strived for since she was a child was living up to her father's brilliance, and had been working on it since she was child. But, as Bulma grew older, she realised the world as it was, was not as generous to her as it had been to her father.

Bulma's beauty was her gift as well as her curse. She was a beautiful woman and she knew it, and both loved and despised it. No matter how hard she tried, her looks; her style and her personal life always seemed to over shadow her work. And in this particular instant, to say she was not pleased was an understatement. Curling a tabloid magazine in her first, she scowled as she held the receiver in her hand. "I'm not mad Yamcha, I'm _furious_" she seethed "you were seen on Saturday evening arm in arm with -with"

Bulma growled and held up the magazine again "that prissy little up-and coming actress leaving a resteraunt!"

Bulma glowered as she listened to the response on the other line "I don't care that her name is Amber! All I care is that you were spotted cuddling up next to her, and I have to find out you were even out that night through a _tabloid mag_?" She paused again, hearing the response now, and her mouth dropped open as she momentarily flustered "Uh, well, I was busy on Saturday! Yes, I was fixing the GR! Well you still could have told me you were going to be going out anyway! Do you realise how bad this makes me look? Here let me read the article to you" she cleared her throat "Prominent West City baseball player Yamcha was seen leaving a well known resteraunt, on the arm of up-and-coming silver screen actress Amber Roux. Yamcha, of course, has been romantically linked to Bulma Briefs, daughter of the founder and president of Capsule Corporation. Sources say the couple were looking very cosy over an intimate dinner. Could this be a sign that the relarionship between Yamcha and Miss Briefs has hit a rocky patch?"

Bulma threw the magazine down on the floor. Re-reading the article had made her even more mad. "My dad's company was mentioned Yamcha" she said with barely-concealed rage "do you realise that by being in a relationship with me, you are associated to Capsule Corp whether you like it or not? No, I don't just care about CC's image" Bulma snapped angrily, twisting the phone cord with her fingers "I _care_ about _us_." She sighed "Whatever Yamcha, if she's just your friend then ok, but you are _way _too old to be keeping company with 22 year olds AND getting caught doing it!" She slammed the phone down before he could retort.

No Bulma Briefs was no idiot. But that didn't mean she was perfect, not matter how hard she tried. Looking over into her vanity mirror, she felt a twinge of insecurity as she gazed at her reflection. There were dark circles under eyes from many a late night she spent working, and her eye make up was slightly smudged, her work clothes were frumpled and her curly hair was windblown. She certainly didn't look sixteen anymore. Hell, she wasn't sixteen anymore, she was a few weeks shy of being thirty-two. _Wow, I can't believe I'm not in my twenty's anymore…_She thought to herself_…I'm not even thirty anymore…I feel so old! _She gulped as she thought of the young twenty-two year old 'friend' who Yamcha had been spending time with. As she thought of her boyfriend, Bulma heaved a sigh.

She and Yamcha had been fighting even more than usual as of late. Ever since that mysterious boy from the future had warned them about the impending arrival of the androids, stress and anxiety had begun to wear at their already strained relationship.

Bulma buried herself in her work and inventions as best she could, one of them being developing new technology that could help her bad-tempered Saiyan houseguest train better and faster. It was a project that helped distract her and ease her mind of her fears and worries. Yamcha had started getting suspicious at her constant attention towards the alien prince, and was thus constantly in a sulky mood.

Bulma shook her head. Really, and he called _her _the jealous one. His bad attitude had been reinforced even more so ever since the gravity room had exploded almost 3 weeks ago, and Bulma had been forced to both rebuild it and nurse the moody Saiyan Prince back to full health. Yamcha started going out more, partying more while she buried herself in her work more. They fought, they accused each other of having wandering eyes, they wouldn't speak for a few days, then one of them would muster up the humility to offer a half-hearted apology. Then the cycle would start all over again. It was exhausting.

Stripping down to her underwear, Bulma examined herself in her mirror. Her body was still in top form thanks to a rigorous exercise regime and a healthy diet,that cheered her up somewhat. Padding into her bathroom, she sighed and turned on the shower. Standing under the hot water, the heiress brooded. Yamcha and her weren't children anymore, and they couldn't go on fighting then breaking up and then eventually getting back together all their lives…

_Something's gotta give…_

Later, as she hit the welcome softness of her bed, a final thought drifted through her sleep-addled thoughts.

_Yamcha and I have been on and off for nearly sixteen years…this can't keep going on. We need to make a serious decision, either we commit to each other for good or we end it…_

(Page Break)

__"WOMAN!"

Bulma frowned in her sleep. Maybe if she just stayed quiet long enough, he would go away…

"WOMAN!"

There was a banging on her door. Bulma groaned and threw her pillow over her face. Suddenly a gust of chilly morning air blew through the door as it burst open, and in walked Prince Pain-in-the-ass Vegeta. Bulma threw her pillow off her face, scowling as she sat up. "Hey buster" she scowled at him "what gives you the right to just march into my room without my permission?"

Vegeta crossed his arms and regarded her with boredom on his face. "Get up woman, the gravity room is broken again. I demand you fix it." He ordered arrogantly. Bulma looked over at her bedside clock, it read 7.05 am in big red numbers. She groaned again and flopped back down on her bed. "Hell no" she retorted "this is my day off! It's my one day to lie in and sleep late! You can wait another two damn hours until I get up."

Vegeta, or insufferable male no.1 as she liked to think of him, growled impatiently and stepped closer to her bed. "Did you not hear me woman? I said get up _now_, that was not a request." "And I'm telling you to get out of my room, and that's not a request!" Bulma snapped back, turning her back to him and closing her eyes. She heard the familiar sound of the prince's growl of defeat. "Fine, I will get your father to do it, but I expect more training bots from you by the end of today." The door slammed behind him.

_Who the hell does he think he is? What a damn nerve he has! He better watch it…and I need to start locking my door. _

Bulma tossed and turned for another hour, before realizing she was not going to get back to sleep, and with extreme grumpiness, she got up to get ready for the day.

Bulma's mother was in the kitchen when she sulkily walked in. "Oh good morning dear" Bunny cheerfully greeted her daughter, "did you sleep well?"

"No" Bulma grumbled, pouring herself a cup of freshly brewed coffee "Vegeta came into my room this morning and woke me up! He wanted me to just get up and fix the GR!"

"Oh my Bulma" Bunny giggled, putting a plate of eggs and toast in front of her daughter "I think he likes you and just wants an excuse to talk to you."

Bulma rolled her eyes. In Bunny's eyes, Vegeta was a handsome and well-groomed if slightly tempered boy who could do no wrong. She loved pampering him because it gave her plenty to do, since his demands were never-ending.

"Oh by the way sweety, Yamcha called a little earlier and said he was on his way to come and see you." "What?" Bulma looked up in surprise "Oh…oh good. I was planning to contact him today anyway." As if on queue, the door bell rang and Bunny scuttled off to answer it. Several minutes later Yamcha, dressed in an unattractive yellow suit and trousers, strode into the kitchen were Bulma was sitting with a slightly sheepish grin on his face. Bulma simply raised an eyebrow at him, while taking a rather aggressive bite of her toast.

"Morning babe" Yamcha said cheerfully, pressing a kiss onto her forehead. Bulma simply regarded him, chewing her toast audibly. Yamcha sat down. There was an awkward silence. Yamcha sighed. "Ok, ok Bulma I'm sorry about what happened on Saturday." He held up his hands in defeat. "I just had some dinner, I didn't know there would be papparazi there. I didn't mean for any of it to get printed in a magazine and jeopardize your reputation." Bulma swallowed her toast. "With a girl ten years younger than you, no less." She added in, jadedly.

"She's just a fan, babe, and we went to dinner as friends. She has a boyfriend."

"And you have a girlfriend, so don't you forget that."

"I'm trying to apologise! I didn't mean to upset you."

"Then you shouldn't have gone out with her without telling me."

"That's why I've come here today" Yamcha said, patiently "I've come to take you out for the day. We haven't had a proper date since…since…in forever!"

Bulma sighed. She knew she was being harsh on him. "Ok" she smiled wearily "that does sound nice. Just give me a bit of time to get ready, ok?"

Perhaps spending a nice quiet day with her boyfriend would remind her why they fell for each other in the first place.

Twenty minutes later, Bulma reappeared in the hallway where her boyfriend was waiting. Yamcha's jaw literally dropped at the sight of her. Bulma looked breath-taking in a white summer dress that clung to her body, and her loose blue curls fell around her shoulders delicately. She smiled as she saw his reaction. She hadn't lost her gorgeous looks just yet. Smiling at Yamcha, she took his offered arm and they left the house, ready to spend a wonderful day together.

(Page Break)

Vegeta was sitting at the kitchen table, eating several plates of various dishes the woman's crazy mother had cooked up for him. She was, thankfully, no where in sight. Her crazy antics both confused and annoyed him. Even if he was plainly rude to her face she would still be so damn nice to him…it was weird. _Well at least she has the good sense to do as I ask…_the prince thought while chewing with annoyance_...unlike that loud-mouthed daughter of hers…I understand now why Frieza never bothered keeping females on home base…they are all insane._

The front door slammed shut and in walked said loud-mouth with her weakling mate in tow. Vegeta smirked as he heard the raised tones in their voices, they were obviously having a serious argument. Hearing the woman yell at her pathetic weakling mate was a pleasure he always privately enjoyed. It just proved what a pussy he was, as the prince had always suspected. No power level and no balls either. What a disgrace.

"I swear Yamcha, I leave you for 5 minutes and you're already hitting on some young hot college student-"

"Are you kidding me? She was just a fan who asked for an autograph! What's your problem?"

"My problem is she was a fan who HAPPENED TO GIVE YOU HER NUMBER RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!" Vegeta winced as his sensitive ears picked up Bulma's screech.

"I was being polite by taking it, I didn't want to hurt her feelings by saying no!"

Vegeta grimaced, he couldn't eat his meal with his noise going on. Training constantly at 350 times gravity was exhausting, and right now he decided he needed some peace and quiet. He got up and padded out of the kitchen into the hall where Yamcha and Bulma were within an inch of each other's faces, a slender finger poking deep into Yamcha's chest. He smirked. The woman had such gall. The weakling she was with was no match for her in temperant. He crossed his arms.

"I demand you two fools stop making such a ruckus!" Vegeta announced loudly. The warring couple's argument halted as they looked over in surprise. Vegeta frowned. "It's disgraceful enough hearing your voices, I demand you stop abusing my eardrums!"

Before either of them could retort, Vegeta turned on Bulma. "Woman, where are my training bots? I told you I needed them by tonight!"

"Ah, wha-? Vegeta, _I'm busy_" Bulma yelled angrily at him "I'll get started on them later."

"Later is not good enough! I demand you start now!"

"Hey Vegeta" Yamcha interjected "we're busy having a discussion, so butt out ok?!"

"Hmph!"

"Yamcha" Bulma turned back to him angrily "don't be so rude! Apologise to Vegeta right now!"

"What?" the baseball player gaped at her "You're not serious? He was being rude first, and now he's ordering you around like a slave!"

"I can handle Vegeta on my own Yamcha" Bulma informed him coolly, her demeanour changing instantly "and this is all your fault anyway! You shouldn't have flirted with that kid in front of me!"

"Kid? She was twenty-three! Holy crap" Yamcha exclaimed with genuine shock, gaping at his girlfriend "you really have gone insane! Ever since Vegeta's moved in here with you, you've become obsessed with me cheating on you." He glared jealously at her. "How do you think I feel with you constantly running around doing everything he asks you?"

The prince did nothing but cock an eyebrow at his ambiguous accusation but Bulma scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. "Oh please Yamcha, don't bring Vegeta into this. The truth is you just feel guilty about how you've been acting and now you're trying to make this all my fault."

"Well if I should be feeling guilty you should too!" Yamcha yelled, now genuinely angry "ever since that damned GR exploded 3 weeks ago, you've become damn-near obsessed with Vegeta!" Bulma opened her mouth angrily but her words stumbled. "I…that's not true! I'm just making sure that Vegeta gets all he needs to get stronger or have you forgotten about the androids coming in 3 years?"

"Whatever" Yamcha said with hurt in his voice, turning away "I'm outta here before I lose my sanity."

"Yamcha-"

The door slammed shut behind him. Bulma sighed, massaging her temples.

Their wonderful day together had turned out to be anything but wonderful.

Her eyes tiredly flicked over to the Saiyan Prince who was leaning silently against the wall, looking disinterested.

"I'll get started on your bots right now" she said, sighing "and… for the record, I am not obsessed with you" she blushed and he raised his eyebrow again quizzically "Yamcha's just…being stupid."

"Whatever woman, I don't care" he said evenly "just hurry up with those bots!"

"I'll have them done in an hour!" she called to him as he walked away, then mentally slapped herself. She definitely was not helping her case right now.

(Page Break)

Bulma swallowed as Yamcha sat down on the sofa opposite her. She fumbled with her earrings. Earrings that he'd bought her, in fact. He stared at her impassively for a few moments, then motioned for her to talk. Bulma exhaled, shutting her eyes for a moment then looking up sadly.

"Yamcha I called you over here because I think we need to discuss the current state of our relationship." Yamcha said nothing but nodded gravely.

"We've been together for almost sixteen years now, and I think it's about time we have a serious evaluation of our relationship."

"You're right Bulma" Yamcha sighed now as well, running his hand through his hair "and I have been thinking-"

"I mean I know we've been fighting a lot" Bulma interrupted him on impulse "but I think if we really want to be together then-"

"It's time for us to go our separate ways."

"Exactly and commit… …wait, what?" Bulma looked up at her boyfriend, her blue eyes widening.

Yamcha looked forlornly over at her, like a wounded puppy. "I'm sorry Bulma, but this just isn't working for us anymore. This relationship is killing you and me emotionally" Yamcha admitted. Pain stabbed through her heart. Panic began to set in.

"You're…you're _breaking up with me_?" Bulma's breathing began to get erratic, as the severity of the situation sunk in "But…but we've been through so much together!"

Yamcha nodded "I know babe, but we've both just changed so much" he eyed her wearily "you've changed so much Bulma. You're not the same girl I know. You don't trust me in the slightest anymore, and it's destroying me inside."

"I…I admit that I've made mistakes Yamcha" Bulma cried, her eyes starting to water "but I need you in my life! Please, don't do this…"

"I know and I've made mistakes too. We can still be friends Bulma" Yamcha assured her comfortingly "but if we continue like this, we're going to end up hating each other for the rest of our lives. It's for the best babe."

Bulma didn't respond. She was gazing down at her hands in her lap. Tears of shock were dropping out her eyes and landing on her cream pencil skirt. Was this really happening?

"Bulma, I'll always care for you, and I'll always be there for you-"

"It's ok Yamcha" Bulma wiped her eyes with her hand, not meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry Bul-"

"Ït's ok, I understand. Just go."

Yamcha stood up uncertainly, staring at her. He honestly didn't know Bulma would take the news this badly. He thought she had called him over with the same intentions.

"Babe-"

"Just go!" she shouted at him, struggling to not break down in front of him "Please, please I'll be ok. Just go."

She heard the doors close. She heaved a shaking sigh and curled up on the sofa, crying into a cushion. So that was it, it was all over. Her relationship with Yamcha was now over, in a manner of minutes.

_Have I made a mistake? Did I mess things up so much? Oh god, why did I have to be so jealous?! I've ruined everything!_

She spent the night there, crying quietly, mourning the end of what had been the biggest chapter of her life so far. Never knowing, that the biggest chapter of her life had yet to even begin.

**To Be Continued**

"_In my end is my beginning" – T.S Eliot _


	2. Chapter 2-On the Sly

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and alerts! Each one of them made my day! This chapter is quite short, and sets more ground work for upcoming chapters. Right now I'm still focusing on character development, but fear not, in the next chapter you will get a generous dose of B/V goodness and the story will actually get going!**

"_For years I have been mourning and not for my dead, it is for this boy, for whatever corner in my heart died when his childhood slid out of my arms__"_– _William Gibson_

Chapter 2- On the Sly

Prince Vegeta was not weak, not by the smallest margin of possibility, and that was a fact. From birth, to infancy, to adolescence to adulthood, only strength and valor were qualities he had honed. Long before he was sold into the servitude of Frieza, in what almost seemed like another life in another universe, the young prince had been raised on the stories of his ancestors. His father, King Vegeta, had filled his imagination with tales of the Saiyans' strength and power which had lead them from one victory to the next The prince had been raised to believe that he would ascend, to become the strongest Saiyan in history, and be the first in over a millennium to become a Super Saiyan.

Then the tyrant Frieza had come along and everything changed. He was taken. Taken from his planet and his people. Taken from his father. No, _given _to Frieza by his father. It was the ultimate betrayal, coming from the one person whom he had trusted. Back then, deep down, he had known his father had been given no choice, and he did not resent him for it.

But he still never trusted anybody after then, not even his own henchmen, who were his last surviving Saiyan brothers.

The nightmarish twenty-five years that followed had all dissipated into blur of pain, torture and training. Vegeta had never once cried in those painful twenty-five years, not even on the day Frieza had informed him that his planet had been destroyed by a meteorite and his father and people had been killed. He had known the filthy lizard was lying to his face. He had known the truth and still he did not cry. He was strong. Strength was the only thing he could truly rely on, strength was his only constant companion. His strength was what got him through those early years of his life, his strength was what would enable him to one day slay Frieza and free himself and his men from their slavery, and his strength was what would allow him to eventually transform into a Super Saiyan and show that idiot clown Kakkarot who he really was: His Prince.

No, Vegeta was not weak, and he was not a coward. He was afraid of no one. That's why he had decided that he was going to march right upstairs and force that stupid woman out of her self-induced pity party, and make her build him new training equipment! This was ridiculous! For three days now she had holed herself up in her room, and he needed more bots! He was not fearful, not at all. He just had to keep repeating that mantra to himself for good measure.

"Bulma, sweetie?" Mrs. Briefs rapped lightly on Bulma's door. She could hear music blaring on the other side. She glanced worriedly at her husband standing next to her. She rapped again, and this time pushed open the door without waiting for a response. Dr. Briefs and Bunny's jaws dropped when they saw the state of Bulma's room. Clothes were strewn everywhere. Crisp packets and candy wrappers lay scattered on the floor, even a few beer bottles. And there, lying on the bed, in her frumpled nightdress, was Bulma. Loud girlish, pop music blared through her stereo. Bulma's hair was a mess.

"Uh Bulma darling" Bunny started, cautiously walking over to where her daughter lay staring forlornly at the ceiling "your father and I are very concerned for you. You've been here in your room for three days now. You haven't eaten a proper meal, you haven't showered-" Bulma suddenly broke into high pitched giggles, her cheeks a deep pink. "I'm fine mom" she said through her laughter. "Bulma" Bunny was unusually serious, and was not smiling "We know you're very upset about Yamcha, but this behaviour is not healthy, dear."

At the mention of her ex-boyfriend, Bulma frowned. "I don't wanna talk about him, mom. I don't even wanna hear his name!" She reached over for an open can of beer sitting on her nightstand. "Bulma, it's only 11.30 in the morning and you're already drinking?" Bulma shrugged, lifting the can to her mouth, only to have it snatched out of her grasp. "Hey that's mine, dad!" she said angrily. "Bulma" Dr. Briefs tone had turned very stern "this behaviour is stopping now. You have been absent from work for three days now, if you were an ordinary CC employee I would have fired you already!" he threw the half empty can into the trash, and switched off the stereo "Have a shower, get dressed, eat breakfast, and get down to your lab. I expect you back at work within an hour."

With that, he and Bunny retreated, closing the door behind them. Bulma sighed and flopped back on the bed. They were right, she had to get up and face the world at some point. She couldn't just hide in her room forever, feeling sorry for herself. She got up and locked her door, so nobody could walk in on her showering, and began to tidy up. Unbeknownst to her, a certain surly Saiyan had made his way up the stairs towards her bedroom, determined to speak with her, no matter how dangerous it may seem to disturb her. Busy scrubbing herself down in the shower, Bulma did not hear the incessant rapping on her locked door, and the click of the handle being see-sawed in an attempt to open it. "Damn that woman" Vegeta cursed "she locked the damn door, now what?!" He briefly entertained the idea of kicking the door down, but decided against it as it would make the chances of him getting training equipment even less likely. An idea popped into his head and he smirked.

Humming, Bulma switched the shower off and reached for her fluffy white towel, beginning to dry herself off. When she was dried, she wrapped the towel around her and walked back into her room. Fumbling through her drawers, she pulled out a cute set of pink lace panties and a matching bra. She beamed when she held them up. Yamcha sure didn't know what he was missing! That jerk! Breaking up with her over and being suspicious about her and that monkey Saiyan-

"Woman."

-Vegeta.

Wait…Vegeta?

Bulma spun around at the voice behind her and screamed, nearly dropping her towel in the process. Sure enough, there was the prince of all Saiyans, crouched on the ledge of her open window, regarding her with his dark eyes, looking ever the cunning predator he boasted to be. His stance was crouched, one leg bent and the other dangling down the wall, an arm resting on his bent leg.

"VEGETA!" Bulma screeched at him, clutching her towel tighter, and gripping her under things "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" "I'm not in your room." "WELL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BY MY WINDOW?" "Your door was locked and I needed to speak with you." "THAT DOESN'T GIVE YOU A RIGHT TO JUST COME AND FLY THROUGH MY WINDOW, YOU GREAT APE! YOU COULD HAVE WALKED IN ON ME CHANGING, FOR GOODNES' SAKE!" The prince scowled. "Stop shouting, wench, I didn't see any of your hideous body parts so stop worrying!"

"Hideous?!" Bulma shouted, going red in the face "I'll have you know I'm the most beautiful woman on this kami-damned planet!" She raged at him, waving her underwear around in her hand. Vegeta fought the urge to smirk. "I've traveled through countless galaxies, and encountered many females far superior to you in aesthetics." "Wha-" Bulma spluttered "_What_?" It really was so easy getting the woman stirred up. It was a hobby that he enjoyed more than he would have cared to admit. It was a small entertainment that he allowed himself, because seeing and hearing the human woman's reactions to his taunts were just _too _good. "_And_ I won most beautiful person of the year in People Magazine last year, SO THERE BUSTER!" Bulma blinked at he stared at her with a slightly glazed expression "Are you listening to me?"

At that, the prince seemed to snap back into reality and smirked openly. "No. Now hurry up, I have training bots that need fixing!" And with that, he turned around, showing her his back, and gracefully hopped out her window, touching down effortlessly on the ground, holding one hand up and easily catching the empty beer bottle Bulma had thrown at him on his way out.

* * *

Vegeta reached up with trembling hands to the control panel, and pressed the disengage button, slumping down to the floor when the gravity simulation returned to normal. He panted, beads of sweat covering his entire body. He had gotten so engrossed in his training that he had completely forgotten about his bots! Lifting himself up onto all fours, he panted, feeling the extreme state of tension his muscles were in after being worked for so long. His forearms trembled with his weight and he collapsed down again. Training under 300 times gravity was taking its toll on his body. And he still had yet to reach his goal. Growling, the prince forced himself to stand up, and exited his GR, wiping himself down with a towel.

_Kakkarot…just how did you do it? How did you ascend? How did it come so easily to you, while I am here struggling day and night to just keep going?_

Pushing his thoughts back, Vegeta walked down the lawn and in through the sliding back door, trying to sniff out the woman's energy signal. He frowned when he could not find it. Where the hell was she? "Ah Vegeta" Dr. Briefs greeted him as he walked by, holding a steaming mug of coffee "training as hard as ever I see." "Hn. Where is your daughter? She was meant to fix my training bots that broke yesterday." "Ah yes" the old man nodded, his cigarette dangling from his mouth "Bulma fixed them earlier, they're in my lab. I knew all she needed was a little stern guidance to get her back to work. I'll bring them out for you right now."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Good. Where is she anyway? I don't sense her in the building." "Why she left earlier to go have dinner with the Sons" Dr. Briefs smiled "Good to see she's getting out there and reconnecting with her friends, she's been awfully tired and busy lately. And of course you know what that means, son?" Vegeta growled lightly. "I'm not your son, old man!" Ignoring him, he continued "That means you'll be having dinner with me and Bunny!" Vegeta's eyes widened in horror "She's in the kitchen right now cooking us all up a storm!" Dr. Briefs said, walking away "so best you'd go shower and change, dinner will be ready very soon!"

Chuckling, the scientist walked away, sipping coffee cheerfully, totally oblivious to the spectacle behind him. Vegeta's face had turned deathly white, he gripped his towel in his hand, gazing at it.

Dinner with the woman's ditsy mother…not that…anything but that!

* * *

"It's so good to see you again Bulma" Chi-Chi said kindly, laying down different dishes of delicious looking food on the dinner table. Bulma smiled brightly. "It's so good to see all of you again!" She gushed, feeling genuinely happy. It really was good to see her old friends again. She couldn't believe it had been a year since she had last seen them! "Gohan, you've grown so much in a year!" the eight- year old boy blushed and rubbed his head, smiling bashfully.

"His hair is getting so long" Chi-Chi sighed, closing her eyes impatiently "but he won't let me cut it!" "Aw is' no' so bad Shi-Shi" Goku interjected, with a mouth full of food. "Don't talk with your mouth full Goku!" Chi-Chi said crossly, taking a seat next to him. "Umm" Bulma glanced over her shoulder, out the window at the lone figure perched on a rock "isn't _he_ going to come inside and join us?" Chi-Chi sighed and shook her head. "No, Piccolo insists he's more comfortable outside, plus he doesn't eat food, so."

"So Bulma" Goku had now swallowed and was grinning in the most peculiar way, it was almost… expectant "have you got any _special news_ for us?" "Special news?" Bulma repeated, looking confused "like what?" "Well… has anything big happened to you lately?" Bulma finished chewing and sighed sadly. "Well, Yamcha and I did break up earlier this week, actually. For good this time, it seems." "Oh Bulma" Chi-Chi looked sympathetically at her friend "I'm so sorry." "Why Bulma… that's just great!" Goku said enthusiastically, smiling widely. "What?" both women looked at him incredulously. Chi-Chi's face boiled over with anger. "GOKU! HOW CAN YOU SAY THEM BREAKING IS GREAT, YOU INSENSITIVE OAF?!" She screeched in his ear, making him wince.

"I didn't mean it like _that_,Chi-Chi!" Goku said quickly, suddenly feeling very nervous "I'm just saying that…er…there are plenty of other guys out there, just like V-" Goku suddenly stopped and clapped a hand over his mouth, with wide eyes. "Guys out there just like who Goku?" Bulma asked, intrigued by her friend's unusual behaviour. "Uhhh…no one! No one! Guys like no one!" Goku spoke through his hand and immediately resumed eating his dinner, at a doubly rapid pace.

Chi-Chi, Gohan and Bulma all stared at Goku. His behaviour was definitely perplexing.

"Well anyway" Chi-Chi broke the awkward silence "I think what my _dear husband_ means" she gave said dear husband a menacing look "is that there are plenty of guys in West City besides Yamcha, Bulma." She smiled encouragingly "You just have to know where to look!" "Thanks Chi-Chi" Bulma smiled wanly, resting her cheek on her fist wistfully "you're right, I just need to keep my eyes open and look in the right place!" Goku smiled discreetly, staring at his food. It hadn't happened yet but it shouldn't be much longer now.

_I can't wait to finally meet you properly, Trunks…_

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Well there it is, I hope you enjoyed that little segment! Sorry if the text in this chapter seems bunched or broken out. The document editor on FF is really not user friendly and always destroys my spacing, no matter how I try to correct it which annoys me to no end!  
Anyway, please review, I love hearing from you! =)  
**


End file.
